M1 Garand
Die M1 Garand ist ein halbautomatisches Gewehr, das in allen Call of Dutys erschien, die im 2. Weltkrieg spielen. Die Waffe ist berühmt für ihr metallernes "Pling"-Geräusch beim Nachladen. Call of Duty und Call of Duty: United Offensive Kampagne Im ersten Call of Duty und dessen Erweiterung United Offensive ist die M1 Garand das Standartgewehr der thumbamerikanischen Streitkräfte. Es vereint Stärke und Kraft mit einer hohen Feuerrate und einer starken Präzision. Wie alle Gewehre tötet es aus jeder Entfernung sofort, wenn man in den Kopf oder in die Brust trifft. Da es jedoch halbautomatisch ist, sieht man sich manchmal im Nahkampf benachteiligt. Die größten Nachteile liegen wohl darin, dass man nicht nachladen kann, wenn das Magazin nicht leer ist und dass Munition schnell knapp wird und nur schwer aufzutreiben ist, was für alle Waffen der Alliierten gilt. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer ist die M1 Garand das Gewehr der Amerikaner. Es hat die selben Statistiken wie jedes Gewehr und tötet mit zwei schnellen Treffern in die Brust oder einem in den Kopf. In United Offensive wurde es jedoch stark verschlechtert und tötet aus Entfernung nur noch mit zwei Kopfschüssen oder fünf Schüssen in die Brust. Im Nahkampf versagt es ebenso und hat keine Chance gegen die schnellen Maschinenpistolen. Durch die kleine Magazingröße und die Tatsache, dass man mit halb gefülltem Magazin nicht nachladen kann, lässt die M1 Garand doch recht schwach im Vergleich zur STG-44 wirken. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Die M1 Garand erscheint in der amerikanischen Kampagne von Finest Hour. Sie hat eine akzeptable Feuerrate und Durchschlagskraft, weshalb sie nur 1-3 Schüsse zum Töten braucht. Man kann sie jedoch immer noch nicht nachladen, außer das Magazin ist leer, und die Munition ist kaum wiederzufinden, weshalb man sie am besten mit einer Kar98k oder einem Gewehr 43 ersetzt. Call of Duty 2 Kampagne In Call of Duty 2 ist es die am häufigsten von amerikanischen Soldaten verwendete Waffe. Sie ist wieder stärker thumbund tötet aus jeder Entfernung mit einem Kopfschuss, jedoch kann man kein halb gefülltes Magazin nachladen und die Munition lässt sich eher schwer wiederherstellen. Auch im Nahkampf zieht man meistens den Kürzeren. Multiplayer Die M1 Garand ist das Gewehr des amerikanischen und des britischen Teams. Sie kann aus jeder Entfernung mit einem Kopfschuss töten. Auf die Brust benötigt man schon zwei Treffer, in Arme oder Beine sogar drei, ebenfalls aus jeder Entfernung. Durch die Halbautomatik kann man Gegner aus großer Distanz relativ leicht ausschalten, außerdem hat man selbst im Nahkampf eine begrenzte Chance. Da man jedoch nicht nachladen kann, ohne das Magazin zu leeren, muss man entweder einige Kugeln verschwenden oder einfach solange Gegner ausschalten, bis das Magazin leer ist. Das Risiko dabei liegt auf der Hand - gerät man in ein Feuergefecht und das Magazin ist schneller leer als gedacht, steht man schnell dumm da. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Die M1 Garand ist in vielen Missionen als Starterwaffe verfügbar und wird auch in den Händen von vielen thumbamerikanischen Soldaten gesichtet. In der Kampagne benötigt man durchschnittlich 2-3 Treffer, um einen Gegner zu eliminieren. Zwar kann man nicht nachladen, solange das Magazin nicht leer ist, aber die Waffe besitzt eine der schnellsten Nachladeanimationen im gesamten Spiel. Munition ist spärlich. Call of Duty 3 Kampagne In der Kampagne sieht man die M1 Garand oft in den Händen von amerikanischen Soldaten und der spielbare Charakter startet meistens selbst mit ihr. Sie ist äußerst mächtig und kann einen Feind mit einem Schuss töten, vorrausgesetzt der Treffer schlägt überhalb der Hüfte ein. Die Tatsache, dass man erst das Magazin leeren muss, um nachzuladen, behindert die ganze Angelegenheit leicht. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer muss man die Gewehrschützenklasse der Alliierten wählen, um die M1 Garand benutzen zu thumbkönnen. Die Waffe hat 8 Kugeln im Magazin und 40 in Reserve. Man kann sogar einen Granatwerfer anbringen. Sie hat eine gute Feuerrate und durchschnittlichen Rückstoß. Verglichen mit der deutschen Variante, der Kar98k, ist sie in den meisten Aspekten völlig überlegen, weil sie aus jeder Entfernung mit zwei Treffern in die Brust töten kann, manchmal auch mit einem Kopfschuss, sie hat ein größeres Magazin und dank der Halbautomatik auch eine schnellere Feuerrate. Die Nachteile sind schnell erzählt - man kann mit angebrochenem Magazin nicht nachladen und die Kar98k ist aus der Entfernung präziser. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Roads to Victory hat die M1 Garand einen Auftritt in der amerikanischen und zwei in der kanadischen Kampagne. Wie in früheren Titeln kann man nicht nachladen, sofern das Magazin nicht leer ist. Wie jedes andere Gewehr im Spiel tötet sie meistens mit zwei Treffern. Call of Duty: World at War Die M1 Garand in World at War ist eigentlich der aus Call of Duty 3 ziemlich ähnlich, weil man die selben Dateien thumbbenutzt hat, allerdings benutzt Treyarch ein neues Feuergeräusch und veränderte die Nachladeanimation, die jetzt völlig anders aussieht als in den früheren Titeln. Kampagne Die M1 Garand ist durchaus häufig und dient als Standartgewehr der Marine-Gewehrschützen. Es ist die Lieblingswaffe von Private Polonsky und die Starterwaffe für den Spieler in etlichen Missionen. Die Mission kann man auch leicht aufsammeln, daher ist es keine schlechte Idee, die M1 Garand während der Zeit im Pazifik zu verwenden. In der Mission Geringer Widerstand kann man eine M1 Garand mit Bayonette finden. In mehreren japanischen Bunkern in der Kampagne ist die M1 Garand auch mit Granatwerfer verfügbar. Am besten hebt man sich für den Nahkampf eine vollautomatische Waffe wie die Thompson oder die Type 99 auf. Diesmal kann man die Waffe sogar nachladen, wenn noch Kugeln im Magazin stecken, allerdings ist das nicht empfehlenswert, weil die Angelegenheit schneller geht, wenn man das Magazin geleert hat. Außer bei Kopftreffern und Schüssen in die Brust tötet die Waffe mit zwei Kugeln. Multiplayer Die M1 Garand wird mit Level 17 freigeschaltet. Sie hat verglichen mit anderen Waffen einen erhöhten Rückstoß, jedoch macht das auch manchmal Kopfschüsse einfacher. Sie kann jetzt jederzeit nachgeladen werden, ohne dass das Magazin leer sein muss. Verglichen mit den anderen Gewehren zieht die M1 Garand den Kürzeren, weil sie langsamer nachlädt, mehr Rückstoß und ein kleineres Magazin hat, wenig Munition verfügbar ist und die Feuerrate langsamer ist. Doch eben durch diese Feuerrate kann man die Munition besser einteilen. Drei direkte Treffer mit der Waffe garantieren einen Abschuss. Im Hardcore-Modus ist das selbstverständlich anders, wo die M1 Garand immer mit einem Treffer tötet, außer der Gegner befindet sich hinter Deckung oder benutzt Zweite Chance. Am besten benutzt man die Waffe aus der Distanz, weil es schwierig werden kann im Nahkampf. Overkill kann dazu benutzt werden, sich noch eine vollautomatische Waffe für den Nahkampf mitzunehmen. Die M1 Garand und die M1 Karabiner sind die einzigen Gewehre, für die das Bayonette als Aufsatz verfügbar sind. Die Garand schaltet man zwar früher frei, doch im Nahkampf hat sie die geringeren Chancen. Das Bayonette macht die Waffe im Nahkampf dynamischer, wodurch man nicht Overkill und damit eine Waffe für den Nahkampf auswählen muss. Man kann die M1 Garand mit einem Zielfernrohr ausstatten und damit zum halbautomatischen Scharfschützengewehr machen. Benutzt man das Zielfernrohr, das durch die Schützenherausforderung IV freigeschaltet wird, erhöht sich der Schaden auf 70, wie bei den anderen Scharfschützengewehren, jedoch hat sie niedrigere Schadensmultiplikatoren. Die M1 Garand besitzt den selben Schwung wie die PTRS-41, also 4 Grad, während alle anderen Scharfschützengewehre einen Schwung von 6 Grad besitzen und daher weniger präzise sind. Außerdem wird das Zielfernrohr genauer wenn man sich duckt, ein einzigartiger Vorteil, der die M1 Garand zum akkuratesten Scharfschützengewehr im Spiel macht. Es gibt einen kleinen Nachteil, weil es das einzige Scharfschützengewehr ist, dessen Zielfernrohr sich vor einem nachfolgenden Schuss nicht automatisch zurücksetzt. Die meisten Spieler können jedoch wegen der allgemeinen Präzision und der hohen Feuerrate darüber hinwegsehen. Ein weiterer, riesiger Nachteil ist die Tatsache, dass man einen Gegner nur mit einem Kopfschuss direkt ausschalten kann, was bei einem laufenden Ziel zu einem Glücksspiel werden kann. Die M1 Garand mit Zielfernrohr macht exakt den selben Schaden wie die M21 aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, sie besitzen sogar die gleichen Schadensmultiplikatoren. Im Nahkampf kann man mit der Scharfschützenvariante aus der Hüfte feuern und ist sogar noch ziemlich genau, während man den erhöhten Schaden besitzt. Eine interessante Randnotiz zur M1 Garand ist, dass es die einzige Waffe in World at War ist, die schneller nachlädt, wenn das Magazin komplett leer ist. Viele Spieler glauben jedoch, dass es sinnvoller ist, die Waffe auch mit Restmunition nachzuladen, weil man nie weiß, was man Extrakugeln braucht. Außerdem kann man so schneller zurück in den Kampf ziehen wie mit einer Waffe, die sehr lange nachlädt (SVT-40, Gewehr 43). Die M1 Garand ist eine der unterbewertetsten Waffen im gesamten Spiel aus den oben genannten Gründen, mit einem Zielfernrohr ist sie jedoch ohne Frage die beste Wahl für einen geübten Scharfschützen, weil sie eine bessere Feuerrate, höhere Präzision und mehr Munition sowohl im Magazin als auch in Reserve besitzt als die üblichen Scharfschützengewehre. Benutzt man die M1 Garand als Scharfschützengewehr, bekommt man keinen Tarnanzug, was ein großer Nachteil ist. Benutzt man das Extra Overkill und wählt ein Scharfschützengewehr als zweite Primärwaffe, bekommt man den Tarnanzug zwar, aber dadurch verbraucht man ein Extra 3. Zusammen mit der PTRS-41 hat die M1 Garand die niedrigste Feuerrate von allen Waffen im Spiel, doch durch das Extra Doppelfeuer kann man die Feuerrate auf die eines Gewehr 43 oder einem M1 Karabiner erhöhen. Überlebenskampf Die M1 Garand erscheint auf allen Karten im Überlebenskampf in der mysteriösen Kiste (meistens mit einem Granatwerfer), aber ist in Shi No Numa und Verrückt auch an der Wand erhältlich. In Nacht der Untoten hat man nur 4 Granaten in Reserve, in Verrückt schon 15 und in Shi No Numa und Der Riese erstaunliche 20. Es handelt sich nicht um die stärkste Waffe, da der Körperschaden im Überlebenskampf reduziert ist, daher ist sie am effektivsten in den frühen Runden. Doppelfeuer-Malzbier hilft auch ziemlich. Mit der Pack-a-Punch-Maschine wird aus der M1 Garand die M1000. Die Version mit Granatwerfer wird zum Implodierer, jedoch werden diese beiden Waffen meistens für bessere Waffen liegen gelassen. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Die M1 Garand erscheint sowohl in der Kampagne im Pazifik als auch während des Sieges in Europa. Sie sieht thumbgenauso aus wie die aus Big Red One. Wie in den früheren Titeln kann man mit halb leerem Magazin nicht nachladen. Dafür ist sie überaus stark und ein Kopfschuss ist immer ein Abschuss. Meistens bekommt man sie zusammen mit der M1897 Trenchgun als Starterwaffe. Call of Duty: Black Ops Die M1 Garand erscheint in den neugestalteten Zombiekarten aus World at War, wenn man sich die speziellen thumbVersionen holt oder das Rezurrection-DLC herunterlädt. Man kann sie an der Wand kaufen, wo sie schon im Vorgänger hing, jedoch ist die M1 Garand mit Granatwerfer aus der mysteriösen Kiste verschwunden und kann daher nicht erhalten werden. Im Vergleich zur M14, die in den späteren Karten erschienen ist, ist die M1 Garand in vielen Belangen besser, beispielsweise lädt sie ihre acht Kugeln viel schneller nach. Die gepunchte M14 besitzt jedoch viel mehr Munition als die M1 Garand, sowohl im Magazin als auch in Reserve. Infos *Die M1 Garand ist eine der wenigen Waffen in Call of Duty, die länger nachlädt, wenn sich noch Kugeln im Magazin befinden als wenn das Magazin leer ist. *In World at War kann man direkt über dem Magazin, wo die Kugeln eingeschoben werden, eine kleine Signatur in Form eines Kratzers entdecken. *In den Baracken gibt es einen kleinen Fehler. Dort steht, dass man das Zielfernrohr freischaltet, wenn man 100 und nicht 150 Abschüsse macht, also müsste man dafür nur die Schützenherausforderung III beenden. Das ist jedoch falsch, dadurch schaltet man den Granatwerfer frei, bei dem die gegenteilige Information steht. *In der Wii-Version von World at War kann man mit der M1 Garand mit Zielfernrohr viel schneller ins Visier gehen als mit anderen Scharfschützengewehren. *In Call of Duty 3 kann man sehen, wie mehrere amerikanische Soldaten die Waffe vollautomatisch feuern. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Amerikanische Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty 2 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of duty 2: Big Red One Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty 3 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Zombie Mode Waffen